Peth
Peth is a gnome character played by Kalitu. He is currently living among his kind at the Tree Gnome Stronghold and acting as an advisor to the Queen. Appearance Facial Peth has a round, smooth, child-like face with small, plump lips and a celestial nose. Bright, energetic green eyes are almost always beaming with happiness. His fleshtone is caucasian, much like a humans', and bares no scars. He has messy, spike-trap, black hair styled into a sort of fringe. Peth almost always wears a watery blue gnome hat, as this is his favorite article of clothing (see trivia). Physical In full 3'0" glory, Peth is often clad in traditional gnomish archers' style clothing. However, his clothing differs in the nontraditional coloring. His hat and shirt are both the same watery blue tinge and his trousers are a deeper green. His hat also differs from the regular style in that it is not armoured and is knitted, appearing more like the hat normal Gnome citizens wear (see top-left picture). Aside from this, the outfits are very similar. His shirt is accented with leather sash from which he delicately hangs his bow and quiver. Another outfit he might don is much more civilian in style. When wearing this, he keeps his blue hat; the only piece of of attire to be worn with almost every outfit. Peth's shirt is the same watery-blue hue as his hat and is decorated with green cloth trim. This green cloth is the color of grass and forms a belt which keeps his shirt closed. He also wears leaf-colored shirts with a specially made doubled-looped archers belt. On oneside of it he hangs his quiver, and the other he keeps empty. As per custom, his shoes are long, pointed, and expose the ankle or lower leg. In battle, he might wear his old guards uniform. A steel ensemble which covers him head to toe. This is one of the few outfits where he doesn't where his blue hat and instead garbs himself in a red-finned helmet. In this he might wield his halberd or bow. He might also wear a simple steel plate or chain body with a steel helmet. In this outfit, his legs are left without the steel protection for more mobility. Instead, they are merely padded and colored blue. His shoes are usually brown and decorated at the top with green trim, similar to his shirt. History (Pre-RP) Peth was born in the Tree Gnome Stronghold on the 16th of Fentuary, Year 94 of the Fifth Age. He was a single child born into a small but proud family. His father was a combatant gnome; frequently he was shipped off on multiple tours to fend off the beasts and humanoids that threatened the Stronghold's existence. His mother was much more peaceful and a known pacifist. He was nurtured by his mother and still holds great admiration for the things she taught him. Among them: tree-climbing, gardening, cooking, and the art of public speaking. Whenever his father was on leave, Peth would often spent most of his time with him. His father was the "cool warrior" type, the man who'd been to faraway lands and weaved long tales about them, one Peth looked up to with adoration. He hoped to become just like his father. His way of telling tales about humans, packs of vicious wolves, the hordes of goblins, made Peth want to see them himself. However, Peth was sheltered in the iron fist of the Tree Gnome Stronghold. He was not able to see any of the beasts described. One comfort, was the occasional stream of adventurers. Peth often spoke to these men and women, telling them the ways of his people and them of theirs. He was always curious about these far away cultures, such as the people who lived in the desert (Peth had never seen a desert, nor heard of one), the people who lived by the sea (He hadn't seen this either), and their odd dwellings of buildings. Sometimes they brought or made pictures of these buildings. He was always captivated by the odd building materials like brick, clay, or wood. When they spoke of wooden buildings, he grew sad. He, like many gnomes, thought of trees as sentient beings and was upset to hear about their massacre. He was even more upset to hear about the genocide of the White Wood tree (Which he helped save in his later life). Although upset with some of their customs, he listened like he listened to his father when he was there. He was particularly interested in the stories about Icyenes, Fairies, and Werewolves. These human "myths" were exciting to hear, spoken through the eyes of a person well accounted with their origin. During his mid-childhood, 34, (equal to about the age of 12 to humans), Peth ran away from the security of his family tree and smuggled himself out by hiding inside a crate. Inside the crate, he was taken far south. He liked to look around at his surroundings, the changing landscape of farms, hills, and rivers, hiding in his crate. Once a day the cart he traveled in stopped for the driver to sleep. It was during this time Peth snuck out to eat from the food supplies and to relieve himself. During his month journey, one of the most traumatic events on his life took place. The Incident It had started out as any other day but during high noon, the driver encountered humans on the path. These were not the happy, funny, and joyful humans Peth knew before. They were dark and hateful. These humans jumped the driver, stabbing him about twelve times, before cutting open him hip-to-hip. His entrails spilled in a gory pile on the floor, but these humans weren't finished. They mutilated his body. They cut him from ear-to-ear, scalped him, separated his head and limbs from his torso. Peth watched these events with silent horror. He had never seen a person die, indeed, he could never have imaged such an awful scene. He listened to them, paralyzed with fear, as they casually remarked what fun it was to kill gnomes. How they were such tiny and weak creatures, unfit for the world, their world. Peth started crying from the fear and tried as he might, he was unable to hide his tearful gasps. They opened the crate and carried out the crying Peth. They beat him for several moments, punching and kicking until he was near unconsciousness. Instead of finishing the job quickly, the trio wanted to scalp him and watch him die. Only by a hair did he narrowly survive. His father, who had been following the trail, jumped out at just the right moment. He, armed with his halberd, easily dispatched the humans who were unprepared for a battle hardened gnome. The humans were buried and Peth brought back to the Stronghold. During these years - his childhood and teen years, he gained and lost several girlfriends, though none went farther than a kiss. Becoming an Adventurer Before this incident, Peth wanted to a peaceful job and life, such as a scholar or diplomat. After this, he made sure he would always be able to protect himself. He learned to do archery with a fervent finesse and when Peth was of age he joined the guard. It was difficult at first, learning to fight in the bulky armor, but he learned to do so as well. He liked his job, as it was simple enough. He was able to work alongside his father at times and he had fun laughing and joking. The only downside to this was the heavy halberd and armour he had to lug around. Even the most experienced guard can find armour uncomfortable. He also didn't like not being able to move around. He was stuck in one position, one post. After the excitement wore off, his job got monotonous and dull. Peth wanted to explore the world, to see the places other adventurers had seen. When his father decided to retire early, Peth took the opportunity to spring his dream of being an adventurer and explorer upon then. They were both resentful at first, but his mother always supportive of him and his choices. She brought his father round and they both took pride in what marvelous discoveries he might make, the famous lands he might explore and the things that might make him famous. They gave him the necessary supplies, cleared his job, and gave him his fathers' prized terrorbird, Joob-Joob. From here he rode through the land-scape, going off on adventures. He went through Kandarin, over White Wolf Mountain into Asgarnia, and over the simple wall to Misthalin. He learned much of human culture, changing his outfit, and making friends. For several more years he completed quests in the human kingdoms. Over time, he observed how all adventurers were unorganized and sought to make them whole; a union. From this idea was born the Adventurers Guild. History (RP) Peth did several more quests and brought together some adventurer friends. With their combined treasure, they purchased an old island castle from the early feudal days of Kandarin. It was repaired and another level was added on. Defenses and aesthetics that made it a monument to the profession of adventure were added. All was complete but official recognition from the Kandar Crown. Establishing the Adventurers Guild Peth made the journey to the capital of Ardougne and spoke to one Magus Concendo about gaining guild-ship status. During the meeting, a wave of green energy seemed to disrupt Anima Mundi. While Magus sensed the magical disturbance, Peth sensed the disturbance in the Anima Mundi. Magus, Peth, and a Mystery Maiden (Sanliten), rushed off to a mountain top during a blizzard, at which point Magus teleported off, leaving the adventurers to die and promising them the money and status if they returned. The Mystery Maiden, full of ingenuity, picked up Peth into her hulking arms and slid down the mountain side. After saving them both, the two adventurers continued on and reached the the castle. They both searched it, but Magus was nowhere to be found. Peth went back to the Guild and the Mystery Maiden went off, yet to be seen again. Peth returned to the capital after a few days and retrieved the money, which went to more upgrades and the addition of three boats. Several more adventures ensued, including exploring a mine for adamantite. The expedition proved a bust when the emergence of a titan came about. None of the adventurers were able to defeat him and they were forced home, back to the guild, empty handed. On another occasion, the adventurers went to rid a nearby coastal fishing settlement of the orge menace. Aruman the Grey arrived in time to slaughter the ogres with his power magicks when the adventurers were overwhelmed. This adventure turned sour too, as one adventurer, a rookie named Dane, was killed. A funeral was held following his death. Recently, Peth declared his love to a human woman in the guild. Trouble ensued when it was revealed she was a lesbian. He has not yet given up on love and has done several attempts to woo and gain the womans love, only to have the relationship become strained and awkward. Several embarassing events happened to Peth at this time, from which his self-confidence has yet to recover. But despite any hard feelings, they always bounce back as friends. He has composed several love poems about her, one of which she saw. Peth was able to get revenge for the death of Dane when the adventurers stomed the coastal village where the ogres had camped. The adventurers slaughtered all ogres in sight and were able to bring capture a small ogre child they dubbed 'Munch'. Peth and the group then went to work clearing out and exploring a cavern underneath the Adventurers Guild island, to build a habitat for Munch, where ogre standards were put up, a cage constructed, and a fountain created from a fresh water spring. Meeting the Queen and Planting the White Tree After this adventure, Peth went back to his homeland, the Tree Gnome Stronghold on a vacation. While admiring the trees there, he met Queen Amalissa Frostglimmer of the Gnomes, whom he coincidentally bumped into. She did not reveal her position as Queen to Peth, who took her for another citizen. The two chatted about the trees and about the Human Lands. After their polite conversation, Queen Amalissa revealed her position as Queen. Peth felt deep respect for the woman and they talked some more. It was decided they were to visit the human Kingdom of Misthalin, as it was the least turbulent at the time. Once there, they rode to the capital City of Varrock where the ill Queen Katrina Lansing received them. Diplomacy and trade was discussed during this meeting, which Peth was excited to be a part of. Before they left, he asked to visit the garden and take with them a single seed from the last White Tree. Explaining the importance of being able to help save the White Tree from extinction and what it would mean to the Tree Gnome race, she happily obliged and gave them permission to take a seed. When Peth and Queen Amalissa arrived back at the Tree Gnome Stronghold they sought out a perfect place to plant it and found a meadow of flowers and butterflies. Peth had the grand honor of planting it, which he took to heart. With delicate care he planted the White Tree seed and around the area where it was planted, benches were placed along with a statue of Queen Katrina of Misthalin. Closing the Adventurers Guild With a heavy heart, Peth went back to the Adventurers Guild Island where he was forced shut down said guild. Because of multiple issues, mainly pecuniary, he had no other choice. What was supposed to be a inspiring monument to the profession of adventuring and what was supposed to put him down in history texts as its wise and awe-inspiring creator, barely lasted a month. He was able though, to keep the three ships it owned and the ogre Munch. These treasures which once brought him a euphoric joy, were now hollow things. He has since sent them into an unknown location for future use. The loss of his dream was a crushing blow which left him in a fallow state. island castle.png|The Adventurers Guild Kandarin branch, off the northern coast of Kandarin. Peths platform.png|A picture of Peth's platform at the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Peth's platform.png|Another view of his platform. Peth's armour.png|Peth in his guard uniform. Peth's armoured head.png|A close-up of the helmet. Peth's light armour.png|Although rarely worn, Peth does possess this armour. Peth's med helm.png|A close-up of the helmet. It is mostly metal, but does has a hard leather covering on top of the metal on the top of the head. gnome_troop1-06170520.gif|Peth prefers to wear armour when going into battle. Trivia *Peth, being a virgin, sometimes "uses" his hat as a woman. **For this reason, he frequently washes his hat. *A running gag with Peth is him frequently falling in love with most women he meets. *Peth, although trained in halberd melee, prefers to use bow combat when fighting. *He is currently writing a book about his travels and explorations in the human lands. *He has a running theory on the actions of the people in the Rising Sun and blames a tainted water supply. *Peth often calls things that make him angry "Tolly". **Tolly is a derogatory word roughly equating to idiot or dolt. *He dislikes human alcohol. *He knows basic first aid and several herbal remedies. *Peth is a proud patriot to the Tree Gnome Empire and in his spare time, he enjoys studying Old Gnomish. *Peth has a female Terrorbird named Joob-Joob. *He has ejaculated in his pants in twice, both times in public and infront of someone he "loves". *He has kissed Queen Amalissa of the Tree Gnome Stronghold. *Peth is a slight racist and believes that gnomes are superior to humans. **Despite this, he has a fetish for human women. *His full name, which is rarely revealed, is Petherly Jay Spiffinwocks. **Because he is embarassed by his feminine sounding first name, he is usually known as "Peth" or "Pethie". *Peth was created on December 8th, 2012. *He is also the first gnome character to be put on the Role-Play Wikia. '' '' Category:Gnomes Category:Characters Category:Guthixian Category:Guild Category:Male Category:Rangers Category:Adventurer Category:Neutral Category:Protagonist